Change Can Be Good
by I LUV KIMCHI
Summary: A FAX story about Max and Fang starting in middle school. Just read it! Please! *bats eyes*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Max POV

"Jenny! Hurry up! We are going to be late!" Jenny is one of my bestie. We are on our way to go to social studies, our only class together excluding LA.

"KK, relax", she said as she was closing her locker. We walked up the stairs talking and laughing about our camping trip.

"Remember when we spilled coke all over him and he got so pissed!" Jenny started laughing remembering the moment. I couldn't help but to laugh. We walked into the class room laughing. I looked around to see who was in my class.

"UGH! Great I have another class with Fang! Joy…" Jenny commented silently. In my mind I was wondering who Fang was I looked around trying to figure out, and I eventually gave in since there was so many unknown faces.

"I'm going to go sit with Jenna and Joanna, you coming?" I nodded and we walked over. "We have Fang in our class." Who the hell is Fang? Would someone just tell me, I said in my thoughts.

"You got to be kidding me." Jenna commented.

"Who is Fang?" Joanna asked. Jenny turned around and pointed at him. What's wrong with Fang? I thought in my mind. He is really cute…

Then I got cut from my thoughts when the class started.

"Hi! My name is Mrs. Desiga. I will be teaching you social studies this year." She said with a smile. She introduced with what we were going to learn and gave her our seats. "At this table, Jenny, Maximum, Nick(Fang), and Dylan." The four of us sat down, Jenny next to me and Fang sat across from me and Dylan sat across Jenny.

A few minutes later she made us "get to know" each other. We had to say our name and a nickname and a fact about our self and to share with our table. After we all finished writing it down we started to "get to know" each other.

Dylan went first, then Jenny, after Fang/Nick went.

"My name is Nick Kovacevich, but you can call me Fang. I play ping pong and basketball." When he said ping pong my whole table started to crackup including Fang himself.

Then it was my turn, "My name is Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max. I love to laugh and I swim." When I started to speak, I felt Dylan stare at me which was scaring me, but I ignored him.

Since we were done, Jenny and I started talking. "DYLAN LIKES YOU!" she whispered by in a loud kind of way. I looked at him, he was decent looking. I guess most girls would like him I guess, but some reason I don't.

"So…" I replied.

"He would be perfect for you!"

"One problem, I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

"Really?" she asked surprised.

I nodded. I could feel him staring him, then I felt something kick me. I looked under my desk, Fang feet were under my desk. I kicked him back. And before I knew it we were just kicking each other like we were having World War 3.

Jenny noticed, "Max!" I stopped kicking him and faced Jenny.

"What?"

"Why are you kicking Fang?"

"Hey he started it!" I said while pointing at him. I heard him start cracking up.

"Max!" She gave me a glare to leave him alone so I nodded. "Back to Dylan" she said in a quiet voice. "He looks HOT!"

"I just don't see it"

"Half the grade loves him!"

"Too bad, I don't"

"I give up."

"Thank You!" Then I glanced over at Fang. Of course Jenny noticed, she notices everything. That's why I always come to her with my problems. =)!

Before Jenny could say anything, the teacher started to talk about our homework. A few minutes later a got a not from Jenny: (**BOLD=Jenny **_Italics=Max) _

**YOU LIKE FANG! What's so good about Fang that Dylan doesn't have. **

_I don't like anyone of them._

__**No, you like Fang.**

_So what if I like him. Can we talk about this later! I'm not in the mood to talk._

**KK. Your house today.**

_Meet ya at the normal place._

**A/N: My first fanfic. Sorry if it's bad…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Fang's POV won't show up that much. I don't even know if I will write any in Fang's POV. Should I? Thanks to ****CeCeOhSoCute for being my first reviewer!**

**mimi- I'll try to update once or twice a week.**

**Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson- Tnks! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR. JP does.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Max POV

Jenny and I have been buddies since like forever. We are next door neighbors and there is this tree between our houses we would climb whenever we got bored. As we got older, it eventually became our meeting spot.

"Max!" I twirled around finding Jenny on the tire swing. I walked over and sat on the other tire. "So, Fang."

I gave her a glare, "-I don't like him!"

"Denial! And he is such a jackass! He might be extremely athletic and funny, but he is a jerk. You deserve better. Like DYLAN."

"Here we go again…" I grumbled.

-10 minutes later-

We started to do homework but we barley worked, we mostly debated on if I should say yes to Dylan. She tried to convince me that having a boyfriend was great. Gosh, so annoying. Thank goodness for my siblings. Gazzy (Jeremy) who is 4 and Angel (Angela) who is 8 stomped into my room arguing who would have the last juice box. Kids are so immature, but they saved my butt.

"Angel won't give me the last juice box." Gazzy said crying.

"Angel please give it to your baby bro. Max and I are having a very important conversation." Jenny tried to get them to leave so she can torcher me. "You can go get a box from my house. I believe Iggy is there and you guys can play with him." Iggy is Jenny's twin brother. When we were young we couldn't say his name so we gave him a name called Iggy since we couldn't say Joseph.

"Fine." Angel loved Jenny like a sister. She had a soft spot for her so she gave in just like that and walked out.

"What do you want me to do so that you'll go out with Dylan?" Jenny pleaded as soon as she heard they got down the stairs.

"Let's see. You doing me a favor so I would go out with some pervert. Not worth it!"

"Fine. Do this then. Say only one date. Then you can dump him."

"Then that would make me a jackass. Of course making me seem like a bitch is no big deal."

"Just tell him one date and see if you enjoy it or not." I thought about it. There is a really big problem with that, I was falling for Fang and Dylan kind of scared me. But I didn't know anyone of them so I guess. What the heck.

"Just one!" Jenny's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "If I don't like it, down he goes." She nods. "Good now we are done with that we have to do some homework." And that was the end of that topic.

- The next day -

"Lissa is coming our way," said my friend Em commented. Lissa is this extremely annoying and obnoxious girl but is nice if that is possible. She has been trying to be friends with us, it is so annoying, but we'll live, hopefully. "So is that blond kid, Drew or something like that. Looks like Lissa is showing him where we sit." Damn, Dylan was coming my way. Damn damn damn.

"Dylan. Close enough," Jenny corrected her. "He's gonna ask out our Maxy here." I started to frown more and more.

"She sits right," I heard Lissa say. Great. That asshole is on his way to ask me out. Oh joy!

"Yo Max, what up?" gosh that voice is annoying.

"Nothin'. You?" I said in the nicest voice I could possibly use at the moment.

"I was just wonderin', will you go out with me?" I gave Jenny a glare. She motioned me to go on and reply. I wonder why I listen to her. Sigh.

"Sure. One date and see where that takes us." I responded giving a extremely fake smile even though he fell for it.

"So I guess we'll plan it out in social studies." Still standing with the fake smile nodded and he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short! Still better than nothing right?<strong> **I'm probably try to get one more chapter this week. I have a lot of band this week. WERE GOING TO HERSHEY ON FRIDAY!**

**Keep reading =]**

**Jackii ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Sorry I didn't update in a while. I took a frickin High School Exam and I'm in Middle School. I had to study and I had a Band Competition. Sorry. I felt bad so I was going to make this really long, but i only finished half of it. SORRY.**

* * *

><p>3<p>

Torcher- Preparing a date with Dylan.

Gosh I hated that sexist pig, but what could I do now. I was already dressed and make up on and everything thanks to Jenny.

_Ding dong_

Great now he's here. "Hello!" I said my most innocent voice.

"Hey. You ready?"

"Yep. Mom I'm leaving. Call me if you need me!" We walked down my drive way getting into a limo. A freakin LIMO. Damn his family is wealthy. What do you mean his family isn't? He got a limo and a driver for our first date. Damn. Reason I should date Dylan, filthy rich! Reasons I shouldn't, his a douche and I don't like him!

"So where we gonna go?" I asked politely.

"Star East Buffet. Is that okay?" I loved that place! Of course it was. My favorite place to eat. CHINESE FOOD! What can I say? Instead of saying so much sounding like my friend Cathy/Nudge, I sat quietly and nodded with a real smile for once.

At the Restaurant

Well the car ride was okay, I guess. But guess who I saw there! Fang. And you know what, we sat near him. Fun. More torcher!

"You wouldn't mind if Fang joined us?"

"Yea, why not," I replied. "Who came with Fang?"

"Jenny L. but she likes to be called J Lo. Long story don't ask." He said with a chuckle. (**A/N This story is kind of based on my life but with a ton of tweeks! And that Jenny is not my best buddie Jenny. It's another Jenny, just making that clear!) ** We walked over to them. Gosh, this is going to be night.

"Hey F-Nick." I greeted him

"You can call me Fang, I actually frankly hate it when people call me Nick."

"In that case I'll call you F-Nick!"

"Thanks." I smile finding "JLO" staring at me. Giving this devil star. Jealous much.

"How bout we sit down." Dylan suggested. Of course we all listen to him and sit down and ordered our drinks.

"I'll have a diet coke." Guess who ordered that, if you guessed me, you are dead, but if you guessed "J LO", you are dead right.

Fang ordered a Fanta, Dylan first ordered sparkling water, but obviously they didn't have any so he got a Coke and I got a water. Yes, sometimes I'm a health freak. =P Then we separated, well kinda. Fang and I went in one direction while the other two went the other. I found out I went the same direction as F-Nick when I crashed into him with a full plate.

"I'm so soooooo sorry." I said blushing, I betcha I was as red as a tomato.

"its soky. Just that-", before he finished the sentence he slipped on the sauce and of course I was dragged down with him. Joy. Now I have to explain to Jenny why there is food all over her new shirt that she got for her birthday from her aunt who has really good sense of taste.

My thoughts were finally cut off when F-Nick threw the noodles that fell on the floor at my face.

"You did not just do that."

"O, I did!" F-Nick started to chuckle.

"You are going to pay." I picked up the bowl of pudding on his plate, stood up and poured it all over his head. Frankly he is shorter than me. (**A/N I know that Fang is supposed to be taller, but guess what, the guy I like is shorter then me so I'mma make him shorter than me. =]) **

Just before I could do anything else, Dylan came into the scene. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Your girlfriend bumped into to me so I threw food at her."

"I'm so sorry about Fang. We'll stop at the mall before we go back. I'll buy you a whole new outfit."

"Umm… Thanks."

"I'll bring to the bathroom to clean up." Jlo said coming into the scene and then dragging me into the bathroom. "I don't like you and I think you know that. I just wanted you to know that Dylan is going to be mine. And Fang is my best friend so is Dylan and you can't take them away from me."

"First, I don't even like Dylan. Why am I here? Well you see I have friends that forced me to come. I really really don't want to be here. You can have Dylan. "

"In that case, were on the same page. And I'm sorry I was a bitch. Let's start over. Hi, my name is Jenny, but you can call me Jen. The guys call me Jlo. But please just call me Jen."

"Okay… Well hi Jen, my name is Maximum Ride, but call me Max."

"Let's get you cleaned up."

After all the food was cleaned off, we went back to the table.

"Fang anything you wanna say *cough* apologize *cough*" Dylan comments.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." He gave me this face that has I'm really not scribbled all over it.

"Umm… sure?" I really didn't know what to say, I just didn't want to destroy peoples relationships. Dylan seemed pretty pissed.

"Well let's finish eating then we can go to the mall." Jen suggested.

-mall-

"So what store?" Dylan asks. I shrug. "You don't care. Really?"

"Really. So what store Jen?"

"First Aeropastle, then fitch, then PS, I have to get my cousin something, and then Victoria Secrets." The frowns turned upside down after they heard Victoria Secrets. I mouthed pervert to F-nick. He chuckled.

-Aero-

"Welcome, today tees are 50% off when you buy shorts." I looked up seeing the person that said it was my old friend, ELLA. But we called her Cathy, her middle name. She moved away 2 years ago. It used to be Jenny, Cathy and I until she moved away.

"Cathy?" I asked.

"Max? OMG it is you! We have so much to catch up on!" **( A/N Imma change their age to 16.) **I laughed and smiled for real. "Whose he?" she whispered so quietly so only I could here.

"Don't remember the only and famous Dylan? You had a crush on him in like 7th grade? For like a week."

"OMG. Why are you here with him?"

"Jenny. She made me go on a date with him."

"Sometimes people just never change. Still the same old Jenny." I chuckled. "Is that Nick Kovacevich?"

"Does everyone know him but me! Seriously!"

"I guess? Why is he here?"

"Idk? All I know is that he's not dating Jen over there and the three of them are like BFFLs." She gave me this LOL look.

"We have to catch up. You, Jenny and I Starbucks for Coffee. Tomorrow around 5 ish."

"Sounds good."

"Know I'm going to help you pick out an outfit. Price range?"

"Nah, Dylan=Filthy Rich!" We started to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**I'll try to update the other half!**

**Jackiii -^.^-**


End file.
